Merry Christmas, Mars
by kopycat101
Summary: Christmas is a bitter time for Mars. So why did she buy a present? Why the sudden urge to go fly out to Sandgem Town? And how come she doesn't mind talking to a certain Lucas Diamond, savior of Sinnoh and the one who defeated Team Galactic? How come they get so close? It seems that Christmas miracles do happen. (T for swearing?) Oneshot


**AN**: I literally wrote this last year but... I haven't really posted anything on this account so...wtf I'm just going to post it here.

Again, my own headcannon/interpretation of Mars and Mars and Lucas' relationship. My friend Cherabby doesn't help there, since she got me to ship this...damn u Cherry.

This is a kind-of continuation of 'A Pessimistic Mind', but can be read alone.

Enjoy the really crappy fluff

* * *

"'_Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalaaa lalalala_!" some carolers sung in an awkward harmony as they stood, huddled around each other as they stood outside the Poke Mart.

"To be jolly, huh?" a woman muttered sourly under her breath as she shoved her way past the group to get out of the store. After managing to get past them, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her thick, black coat.

She'd completely forgotten her gloves back at her apartment, so carrying her purchases was going to be a **pain**. The bag was heavy, but she didn't want to let her hands freeze. So she kept them in her pockets despite how awkward it was with the bag and how much strain her right hand was under.

She cursed her luck. She was **already** in a foul mood, and this just topped it all off. Her only saving grace was that her coat had a hood to protect her head and hide her shocking, red hair.

Her hair always stuck out whenever it was the holidays and things were covered with snow, and right now, she didn't want any attention. She's had enough attention to last her a lifetime.

She is, after all, Mars from the disbanded Team Galactic. And she was, after all, put on a stage while cameras rolled and broadcasted her fate to all of Sinnoh.

But back to what was at hand...She just **really** hated the holidays.

Back when she was young and naive, it was actually the highlight of the year. But ever since she grew up and her life went to shit, she learned that it was the worst times of the year— Because she saw everyone around her be happy, and how all **their** lives were simple and clean **whole**.

Hers wasn't, and it hasn't been for years. And she has to live with that knowledge, and knowing that back then she was like everyone else. She has to live with knowing that she can never go back to those simple times when she was a child.

Her idea of the holidays compared to everyone else's was simple. **Theirs** was of pure, freshly fallen snow that makes everything have a serene and almost **magical** feel to it. **Hers** was of the mucky slew that was snow turned into grey, ugly mush after dirt and gravel and salt mixed together, off in the embankments and roadsides.

She **hated** Christmas and all that came with it. So today, on its Eve, she's bought some supplies to last her through tomorrow so she wouldn't have to step outside on its actual day. She had to go through all the merriment and carolers and joyous people and shit, but it would be better than passing by and looking at all the sickening scenes through windows of families lovingly being together.

_Heartwarming_? More like _barf inducing_. It made her physically sick to see all the _love_ and _care_ going around, like a virus.

The Poke Mart was still open at these hours, though, even if it **was **Christmas Eve. She had her shift earlier today, and had barely come until now to buy some things. Even at 9 pm, on the day before Christmas, it was open.

A bit barmy, if you ask her. Aren't people supposed to hold the holidays sacred, and workers get their work leave and shit?

Then again, _any_ buildings under the association of The Pokemon League had to stay open continuously. These places were open for the sake of trainers, in case there was an emergency and they needed something to help their Pokemon.

It's probably **why** she decided to work at a Poke Mart. She could never really let go of battling, or of her Pokemon, or of the knowledge that she'd been one of the best. Even now, after going through hell because of Team Galactic, she still wanted some ties to her love of Pokemon battles.

x-x-x-x

Mars soon got to her apartment, taking out her keys to unlock the front door. She looked distastefully at her couch, which had housed her forgotten gloves.

She shifted the plastic bag in her left hand, dropping it on the counter. She unpacked the contents, which included a carton of chicken and a can of instant mocha coffee.

She mechanically started to put the groceries away, deciding to ignore the slim, white box that was still sitting in the bag on the counter. It was something she'd bought on a sudden impulse—one of the most expensive items from her _very_ short list of things she'd ever bought on a sudden whim.

She was always very responsible with money, after what happened with her family, so she'd never bought jewelry or anything really expensive unless she needed it. But she **did**, this time. She didn't even want to think of it, or look at the thing inside the box, but she still did…buy it.

It was really strange.

...Actually, she kind of wanted to go somewhere, right now. She didn't know where, but she wanted to leave so she can just **cast **the thing off to someone and not have it in her possession.

That decided, she grabbed the slim box and keys off the counter, and went over to the coffee table. She swiped one of her Poke Balls off the belt lying there, then went over to the couch to slide on her coat. She shoved the box in one pocket and her keys and Poke Ball in the other. She managed to remember in time of her gloves, and nipped them from their position on the couch, before yanking her apartment door open.

Mars stepped out into the cold night, locking and closing the door behind her. With growing restlessness, she moved out onto the street, taking the sphere from her pocket, and enlarging it. She called out her trusty Golbat, and he appeared in a flash of light.

Once the bat was in the air in front of her, she was at a loss of where to go. This sudden plan of hers, if you could even _call_ it that, didn't go as far as to where to go.

"Sandgem," she said suddenly. "Take me to Sandgem."

She automatically reached up to take hold of her Golbat, and he flapped his wings strongly, already carrying her off to the direction of Sandgem Town.

She had no idea **why** she'd said Sandgem, but she did.

...Actually, she had an inkling feeling as to why she did, but she didn't want to dwell on it.

She'd already dwelled too much on Lucas Diamond, after all.

x-x-x-x

All too soon, her Golbat weaved through the buildings and passed the edge of Jubilife City. Her arm felt searing, it's muscles working and straining to keep her weight up and her grip from leaving the flying bat.

Mars had been out of practice for some time on flying on her Golbat. Ever since Lucas Diamond foiled Team Galactic...

She shook her head to rid the thoughts of the teen with the expressive eyes. Her clenched stomach wouldn't leave her alone about it, though; she knew this already.

After a short trip, the start of Sandgem Town was within reach. However, she didn't want to touch down just yet.

"Not here! To the other end of town!" she said sharply up at her Golbat. He started to bat his wings furiously to make up for the lowered altitude, and soon managed to get high enough to glide over the buildings of the town.

She looked down at the movement on the ground, glowering in distaste at the children playing in the snow. Again, why she chose Sandgem, she'll never know.

She turned her attention back at where they were headed. They were just about passing the Pokemon Lab, and she wondered if the old coot had noticed her above his precious lab.

Probably not. He was most likely wrapped up in his research. He always **had** been like that...

She looked down, as she started getting lower and lower to the snow-packed ground. Her feet finally touched down at the very edge of Sandgem, just on the brink of Route 201.

"Thanks for doing that on short notice," she told her Golbat as she stroked the area where she'd clung onto it. She grabbed his Poke Ball, enlarged it, and called him back to rest.

Mars put the small sphere back in her pocket, and rolled her shoulders. She looked out into the snow-covered route, and slowly trekked through it while she massaged her aching arm.

x-x-x-x

There weren't any annoying kids laughing and rolling around out here. The only other humans were two others, trainers who were battling the weak Pokemon that called the grasses of the area their home.

She paid no attention to them, and they did the same to her. The route was short, so it was possible that the brats saw her riding her Golbat; they probably decided to leave her alone because of that.

Which was smart. Riding a flying Pokemon that was too small to support your full weight was an arduous task, and a hard skill to learn and perfect. Seeing that she could do that pegged her as someone who was **way** out of their leagues.

She walked on, passing the trainers, forcing her attention on her arm and relieving the burn sensation of her muscles. It distracted her enough that she only slowed slightly as she looked over at the entrance of Twinleaf for a few seconds.

She forced her legs to walk on through the route.

Realization then dawned on her **just** as she reached the end of 201. She'd been making her way to Lake Verity.

This **entire** time, she wanted to go to Lake Verity. **Not** Twinleaf—thank Arceus for **that** small blessing, at least—but to the Lake that housed Mesperit.

The very same place she'd gone and raided for the rare Pokemon when she was part of Team Galactic.

Oh, how ironic the fates were.

She pushed on through the banks of snow, managing to finally get through Verity Lakefront and in front of the very entrance to the lake.

But she couldn't help but just...stop and stare, suddenly entranced.

Mars shook herself out of her stupor. If she didn't, she'd probably just stand there. Maybe even for hours…

She dragged her feet forwards, making her way to the lake. She looked around at the sight of the entire area looking...completely serene.

It looked like the picture-perfect example of a winter wonderland.

Everything was blanketed by a perfect smooth layer of snow, giving everything a bright, even **glowing** appearance. The evergreen pines were a mixture of iced and powdered branches, resembling the ever-present Christmas cookies that swept the world during the holidays. The frosty ice covered the lake, weaving patterns of ice that looked like delicate glasswork. All the plants were covered delicately in white in some form.

It was **astounding** what snow could to do the appearance of certain locations. It was almost...like magic.

x-x-x-x

Mars slowly came to a stop a few yards from the lake's edge, taking her hands out of her pockets to slowly draw back her hood. She gradually lowered herself on the ground.

She simply stared out at the lake. After an hour, her body ached from staying in the same position, so she shifted about. She drew her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them, and her chin resting in the crook of her knees.

She didn't even notice that it'd started snowing after she'd switched positions. She just stared out at the lake, feeling relatively calm, completely dead to the world.

She was _so_ lost in the image of the lake, that she didn't notice the footsteps crunching behind her. It wasn't until something thumped next to her did she stir, looking over to see what roused her.

Sitting next to her was none other than Lucas Diamond. The same Lucas Diamond that had turned her world upside down. The same Lucas Diamond that became Sinnoh's savior.

The same Lucas Diamond that kept her up at night. The same Lucas Diamond that caused her stomach to clench and her heart to race.

The same Lucas Diamond she couldn't stop thinking about ever since she'd bought that stupid necklace that was lying in the white box, pressed against her body.

"You look like you've been thinking a lot. I could lend an ear, if you need it," he told her after a minute of silence.

Mars stared blankly at him, a complete loss for words.

"I...bought something," she said slowly. "And..."

She shifted, her legs sliding down, and her hand ghosted at the entrance of her pocket.

"And?" Lucas asked after a bit, and Mars' eyes turned, meeting his. He looked intensely at her, blue meeting red.

His stare caused her stomach to knot, and she felt confused as to what his stare meant. Her face flushed, as she was lost in the depths of his eyes.

It was extremely cheesy, but she just couldn't look away.

After a bit of debate, she bit her lip, retrieving the box from her pocket.

"Here," she said, as she thrust the box into his hands. Her face reddened more as she pointedly looked away from him.

She knew that he'd open it, the sounds of him uncovering the box proved it. Inside, he'd found a spiral pendant on a silver Figaro chain, a sapphire embedded in its middle.

She could make up stupid excuses in her mind of that she'd bought it for her mother, but she knew it'd be an incredibly flimsy lie. She wasn't on speaking terms with her mother, and the woman had never **once** visited her while she was in jail. Nor had she ever called.

So, this entire time, she'd bought it for **him**. Somehow, deep in her subconscious, she'd decided to buy it for him and come all the way to give it to him for Christmas.

"Mars?" Lucas said, eventually, and she looked over at him, ready to spout out any lies as necessary.

"Well, it's not like I **like **you enough to give you something, s-so don't get any ideas! I just bought this for my mother, b-but she'd moved houses and I couldn't find her, alright? I—" she started before she was cut off.

"I love it," he said softly, giving her a tender smile. "Thank you for getting me something. It's wonderful."

She stopped, baffled and embarrassed. Her stomach did a flip-flop from how heartfelt and...**soft** he was.

"I've never really had an eye for this type of thing, but...here," he said, as he withdrew a white box from his own jacket pocket, handing it to her.

She looked down in interest at the box, and with trembling, nervous hands, opened it.

She sharply inhaled, a small gasp escaping her lips. Inside was a flame pendant, a ruby adorning the middle; it was on a delicate, but durable-looking, silver chain.

"I thought it'd suit you," he said.

She was completely and utterly _flabbergasted_ at having been given such a gift, by **him**, no less.

Because, sure, he had always come down to talk to her when he was over at the police station. He'd done that quite a bit, actually. And, sure, he would check up to see how she was doing, living on her own, as she was integrating back into society. He did this at least weekly, probably to see if she'd snapped at some point and went on a destructive rampage or not.

But _this_...

This just seemed too..._intimate_. And it both _delighted_ and _terrified_ her at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Mars," Lucas whispered. Before Mars could fully prepare herself, he leaned over, his lips tenderly encompassing hers.

The kiss was brief, but it still warmed her body and caused a small shiver to run down her spine. And before she could completely stop her head from spinning, she was smiling shyly at him, and he was smiling back as well.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Her mind was running a mile a minute, wondering why he did it. He was wondering when he'd get the pleasure to do so again, and to see her look so absolutely stunning.

The moment was broken, as Lucas finally drunk in enough of her beauty to last him until he slumped in his bed and replayed the moment in his mind.

"Goodnight," he said as he picked himself up from the ground, the box he'd received from Mars securely in his hand. His eyes were trained on her for a second before he willed himself to turn around and leave her sitting serenely by the lake again.

"Goodnight..." Mars quietly called after him.

She watched him cross the lakefront, on his way back to Twinleaf Town. Her eyes trained on his back until he was finally out of sight, as if gone with the wind and drifting snow.

She let out a content sigh, then moved and flopped on her back in the snow. She looked up at the beautiful night sky, as snow floated down from the heavens. She couldn't help but compare the sky to those Diamond eyes.

_Perhaps_...She wouldn't despise the holidays as much as before.


End file.
